Head Games
by Preciousgurl
Summary: What happens when two heads AREN'T better than one...? Rated M for graphic rape memory in later chapter. Please read and review! Also: This story is currently undergoing some refurbishments! Review if you like the changes!
1. Breakfast and Owls

Chapter One: Breakfast and Owls

"Mail's here," Ron yawned blearily. He stumbled into the dark kitchen of Grimauld place and deposited three letters on the table amongst breakfast. Mrs Weasley had really over done it today with bangers and eggs, so this was no easy feat as most of the table was covered with platters upon platters of food.

Harry reached for his letter, which had been the same for the last six years. It was his final year at Hogwarts, and he was missing it already.

"Looks like you've got something special in that letter, Hermione," Mrs Weasley said as she levitated a steaming pot of porridge in front of the weary girl.

"I suppose so," Hermione said. She deftly opened the stuffed letter. Something shiny clattered onto the table, pinged off a platter, and landed right in Ginny's lap.

"Hermione," Ginny said in disbelief, looking up at her friend.

"I'm...I'm...oh Merlin..." Hermione leaned back in her chair, her eyes, as wide as saucers, scanning the letter she held. A smile flickered across her lips for a moment before she stood up suddenly and started hugging Ginny and screaming excitedly.

"What are you two doing?" Ron groaned, looking up at his friend and sister in disbelief. No one should be this awake at this time in the morning

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" Hermione squealed happily, shoving the letter and badge into Harry and Ron's hands. Mrs Weasley and Ginny also clustered around, reading the letter over Ron's shoulder.

Two loud cracks resonated in the kitchen.

"We thought it was your lovely voice," George yawned. "That woke us from our peaceful slumber."

"Peaceful slumber, my arse," Ron scoffed.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Language!"

"Ah, is ickle Ronniekins peeved?" Fred cooed, tweaking his cheek. "What, didn't you get your beauty sleep, Ronnie?"

Ron shot Fred a dirty look.

"Guess not," George snickered. Mrs Weasley cuffed him on the back of the head.

"So what is this kerfuffle about anyhow," George asked, joining the small crowd now completely boxing in Harry and Ron.

"Hermione's Head Girl," Harry said, handing George the letter.

"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" Ginny asked.

"It didn't say," Hermione answered. "It only says that we'll be sharing a dormitory, and it has my patrol schedule and instructions on what to do when I get to school."

"I hope he's cute," Ginny said. "Wouldn't it be just awesome to have Gerhard as a roommate...gods I would spend all night practicing my disillusion charms just so I could hide in his..."|

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her finger at her youngest, and only, daughter. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Besides, I need to practice my apparition skills more than a disillusion charm; after all, we're apparating to Hogwart's in a few hours."

"Wait; isn't the school protected by spells, enchantments, that sort of thing?" Harry asked, his fork stopping midway to his mouth.

"That's right, Harry," Mr Weasley said. Everyone was now eating breakfast up heartily. "As a school treat, Dumbledore decided that he'd lift the enchantment, since it's safe now, what with Voldemort gone."

"Hmm..." Hermione mused. "I won't know who Head Boy is until I get there."

"Mystery man," Ginny said dreamily, making Hermione laugh. They giggled all the way upstairs to where they were going to get changed.

"I would die if it were Harry or Ron," Hermione said to Ginny as she pulled on her shorts. "I mean, they're my friends and all, but still...that would be just weird."

"I just hope it isn't Malfoy," Ginny wrinkled her nose. "You couldn't pay me to stay with him, the slimy little git!"

"You mean, tetchy little ferret," Hermione joined her in laughing. The continued giggling and poking fun at Malfoy as they came down the stairs.

"See you Gin," Harry kissed Ginny goodbye, and joined Ron and Hermione at the doorstep of 13 Grimauld place, where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were leaving. Unlike the others, Ginny did not have the privilege of waiting until five o'clock to leave for school. She had to be on time for her 11 o'clock train.

"See you at Hogwarts!" The trio called from the steps.

"What now?" Asked Hermione. As usual, her things were packed a day early.

"Quidditch?" Harry suggested. For once, he and Ron had packed early too. However, it could have been because they used magic to pack.

"I hate flying," Hermione pointed out.

"You flew in the room of requirement," Ron said.

"For my life, Ronald," Hermione crossed her arms. "Besides, we could be practicing Apparating. If I recal correctly, _someone_ splinched himself last time."

Harry groaned. He hated seeing his friends argue like this.

""Here Hermione, take a drop of Felix," Harry pulled a small bottle from his robes. "It'll last long enough for you not to fall off a broom."

"I hate heights Harry," Hermione said.

"C'mon, Hemrione, do it for us," Ron placed a brrom in her hands.

"Fine. But not more than ten feet off the ground, ok?" Hermione said defiantly. Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows at one another.

"Deal."

The three teens spent the rest of their day chasing each other around on broomsticks in the spacious lot behind Grimauld place. Hermione had put a powerful concealment charm around the place so no Muggles would see them and think they'd lost it.

"See, 'Mione?" Ron called. "It's not so bad afterall, is it?"

"With the Felix I guess not," Hermione gripped her broom tightly. She ducked a Quaffle Harry had found in Krecher's closet.

"C'mon, Hermione! At least try and play," Ron swooshed past her, catching the Quaffle. "Catch it, don't duck it! Be glad we aren't playing with Bludgers!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and made after Ron.

All too soon though, it was time for them to leave. Hermione hated to admit it, but she was having a little bit of fun. Maybe flying wasn't so bad. Afterall, she did have the Felix, and they were only ten feet off the ground. Her toes skimmed the grass as she landed.

They trio quickly righted themselves so they wouldn't arrive at the school quite so windblown. Hermione shrunk all their trunks so they'd be able to pocket them.

"Good idea, 'Mione," Ron said, gicing her a lopsided smile. "I was wondering how we'd get these to the school."

Hermione looked unimpressed.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready," Ron and Hermione said. They turned on the spot in a whirl of cloaks.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he stumbled. "I like Apparating better than taking the train!"

"Agreed," Harry said, pulling his miniature trunk out of his pocket as the others did the same.

"Shall we?" Ron extended his hand and bowed to Hermione in mock poshness.

They walked up to the front doors, where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon," she said curtly.

"Professor," Ron said, "this is the first and only time I'll ever be on time."

"Yes, I suppose it will be, Mr. Weasley," she said, trying to hide a smile.

"Miss Granger, my office, if you please," Professor McGonagall was suddenly curt again. "I need to talk to you and the Head Boy."

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," she gave Hermione a rare smile. "I know you have what it takes to be a Head Girl. Although you don't know who the Head boy is just yet, I expect the two of you to get along and act civil towards one another. You are an example to the school. You are to spend the hours you have before the feast getting to know one another in your dormitory."

Hermione gulped and followed Professor McGonagall into her office. "But first, I have to review some school rules with the two of you."

"Granger? You're Head GIRL?" Malfoy sneered, getting up from a chair. "Professor, I thought..."

"Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonigall said in a warning tone, "You two are the top students in Hogwarts with an almost perfect record. Now remember, I expect the two of you to act civil."

Professor McGonagall droned on for the next two hours on the importance of Head Boy and Girl, while Hermione and Draco glowered at each other.

"The password is 'Lothian'," Professor McGonagall concluded, leading them out of her office and into the deserted corridor. "Follow me."


	2. Getting to Loathe You

**Chapter Two: Getting to loathe you, getting to know why I hate you...**

Hermione looked in the large room about her. Their dormitory was much like an apartment. They had separate bedrooms, but shared the same living room, bathroom, and kitchenette. The decorations were minimal, but red and green, representing their houses. All in all, the space was very large. As soon as McGonagall left them alone, Draco broke the silence.

"So Granger, I guess kissing up to all the teacher's paid off for us, eh?" He slumped into one of the sofas, the green leather one, and kicked his feet up.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to her room. She could practically hear his smirk. "Git," she muttered.

Once on her room, she got out her compact mirror to talk to Ginny. She, Harry and Ron all had mirrors to communicate with, a tip she picked up from Sirius.

"Ginny," she breathed onto the glass, her breath misting its surface.

"Mione!" Ginny-in-the-mirror smiled. "Who's head boy?"

"Malfoy. Draco fucking Malfoy," Hermione growled.

"How is he?" Ginny grimaced.

"The usual," Hermione lay on her stomach on her bed. "If I survive this year, I deserve a medal. I can't wait to get out of here. Thank gods for the back to school feast."

"Yeah, you'll be able to get away from him then. Anyway, I want to check out your new quarters."Ginny said.

"Sure! I'll see you at dinner Gin, and you can come up to the dorm later, I guess," Hermione replied. "ARG! I just don't know how I'm going to survive!"

"You will, don't worry," Ginny reassured her. "See you soon!"

"I'm walking out right now, see you in a minute," Hermione hoped Malfoy wouldn't notice her as she walked through the common room.

Draco feigned jumping in surprise, "Oh, it's only you Granger...I thought you were a house elf or something."

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermione spat. "I'm not in the mood."

"You didn't touch this apple did you?" Draco asked, tossing one and catching it. "Cuz I wouldn't want to get all you mudblood germs on it."

"I'm going to the feast," Hermione said curtly. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Looking like that? You forgot to brush your hair," Draco added, sauntering towards the portrait. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just shut it," she said evenly, her fists clenched.

"I was only…"

"Shut it. Goodnight Malfoy," Hermione opened the portrait.

"You look like a…a mountain troll…only you're smarter and not…"

"Draco Malfoy, I am sick and tired of you treating me like shit!" Hermione slammed to portrait and spun on her heel, advancing towards him. "You tease me and insult me about every little thing. So what if I'm a muggleborn! I'm one of the smartest students here! And my hair is big and bushy, I get it! Who the fuck do you think has to brush it in the morning?" Hermione hiccupped, tears streaking down her face. "For once, I'd just like a day where you didn't tease me, or my friends. Just one damn day where you just left me alone."

Draco stood dumbfounded in the small kitchen.

"I only asked…"

"Forget it," Hermione scoffed, wiping the still streaming tears from her face. "I'm going to dinner. And for your sake, I hope you aren't there."

Hermione slammed the portrait on the way out.

"Stupid Mudblood," Draco said. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt.

xXXx

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ginny whispered to her friend as she sat down for the feast.

"Yeah, it's just Malfoy being stupid," Hermione signed. She wished she had thought to use that charm to make her eye's less red.

"Have you been crying?" Ginny asked in an undertone. "I swear, if Malfoy…"

"Just some childish bullying, Gin," Hermione sighed. "Pass the pumpkin juice?"

"You've got to live with the ferret now, don't you?" Ginny asked. "I mean, he can't be this horrible all the time, can he? Doesn't he spend time doing anything else?"

"Yeah, thinking of new ways to torment me, looking at himself and the mirror, and preening himself," Hermione said bleakly. "He's an arse."

"Well, maybe if I'm around he won't be as horrible. I can cast a pretty mean bat boogy hex!"

"Trust me, I think he's more worried about my 'mudblood germs' and how I take care of my hair," Hermione self consciously patted her hair. "You know, with all the attention he gives to looks and hair, I swear he could be gay."

"Yeah right," Harry said, joining Hermione on her left. "Malfoy's about as gay as Dumbledore."

"Well, that Skeeter woman did write…"

"Shut it Dean," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Bad example," Harry shook his head. "Malfoy's straighter than a broomstick."

"Yeah, cuz he's got about five shoved up his great…"

"You're missing the point, 'Mione," Harry's lips twitched none the less. "The only way to beat him is to either really give him a taste of his own medicine or…"

"I could poison him," Hermione mused.

"Or overcome him. You don't want to sink to his level do you?" Harry grabbed a roll. "Besides, Malfoy should be rolling at your feet."

"Why? As far as he's concerned, he'd rather eat dragon poop."

"We didn't have to save his life," Harry said through a mouthful of food. "We could have left him in the Room of Requirement to die."

"And remind me again why we didn't?" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "At least then I might have a had a chance at a decent roommate!"

"Or a ghost of Malfoy who you could haunt you for the rest of your life," Ron cut in. "Could you imagine trying to go on a date with that bugger hanging around?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Or maybe he'd haunt the girl's toilets with Moaning Myrtle, and you could through books through him, or better yet, use the toilet he's haunting and take a big…"

"I'm eating," Ron said, potatoes oozing between his teeth.

"Ron, you're always eating," Ginny scoffed. "You finished Hermione? I'm dying to see your new dorm."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed and pushed her plate away from her. "I don't have much of an appetite today."

Hermione led Ginny to her dorm. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Malfoy wasn't there, but had left her a note beside the apples.

_Gone to the Hogshead with the boys. Maybe if I drink enough firewhiskey I'll be able to tolerate your Mudblood germs._

Hermione scoffed in disgust.

"Hermione, this is awesome!" Ginny said, in awe by the size of the dormitory she was in.

"It would be, if Malfoy weren't here," Hermione sighed, throwing the note into the fire. "He just get's on my nerves. I mean, just the sight of him makes me so mad I could jinx him."

"Maybe you should. Or you could prank him, like shrink his pants, or make them bigger so he thinks he's shrinking."

"That would mean I'd have to get them in the first place," Hermione said.

"You're a witch, remember?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's not here now, why don't you go do some mending?"

"Ginny, you're either pure genius or pure evil, I don't know which," Hermione giggled as they crept up his stairs and into his room.

Their target was folded up on a green serpentine chair.

"_Reducio_" Hermione whispered, shrinking the slacks slightly. Ginny giggled, but stopped suddenly when she heard the portrait door slam shut, followed by Malfoy climbing the stairs.

"In here!" Hermione was white as she hurried Ginny through the bathroom that connected their rooms, locking her door behind her. Once they were safely inside the bedroom, Hermione let out a gasp, followed by a nervous giggle. Soon, Ginny joined in and they were rolling on the floor, clutching their sides.

"Ginevra Weasley," Hermione gasped out. "I hope this is worth it."

"It will be Hermione, trust me. Ever wonder why Ron's pyjamas were short?" Ginny grinned.

"You're as bad as the twins!" Hermione gasped, wide eyed.

"I learned from the best Hermione," Ginny said seriously, before the two of them broke into laughter once again.


	3. The Perils of Thin Walls

**Chapter Three: The Perils of Thin Walls**

Hermione tossed and turned, groaning as she was woken up for the third time this week by her roommate and his "friend". It didn't surprise Hermione, after all, he was the Slytherin Sex God, but she'd have thought he would have at least known how to cast a silencing spell.

"Civil, my arse," she grumbled, smashing her pillow against her ears."Not at fucking three in the morning I'm not!"

Five minutes later she could still hear every squeak, every sound, magnified by the bathroom-turned-amphitheatre. The stone hallway didn't help either. It was the first weekend at Hogwarts, and Hermione had honestly expected Malfoy to go home.

"Learn to cast a silencing charm, dammit," she muttered. Once again, her roommate had decided to bring one of his Slytherin "friends" up to his room to get to know each other horizontally.

Half an hour later, Hermione passed out from pure exhaustion. She dreamt of ear plugs and silencing charms.

At eight the next morning, Hermione crawled out of bed. She showered and got ready, dragging herself down to breakfast. She passed Malfoy, passed out on the couch, thankfully fully clothed. She resisted the urge to hex him as he slept. She pointedly slammed the portrait door as she left. Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she heard Malfoy fall off the couch with a yell.

xXXx

Draco rubbed his head as he gingerly got up. He looked at his rumpled clothes and groaned at the time on the clock above the fireplace. It was 8am, and he'd only stumbled in a few hours ago.

"Bloody hell," he groaned as he dragged his feet upstairs. His room was unusually messy, mind you, after a drunken night at the pub it wasn't all that bad. Draco flicked his wand and put everything right. He blearily showered and dressed.

"Fuck," he muttered, throwing his pants angrily to the floor. "Stupid Malkin."

His pants were too short. However, something else caught his eye. Beside his pants pooled on the ground was a pair of lacy knickers.

"Shit."

Draco took a swig of the hangover potion and (after grabbing some pants that WEREN'T too short) raced to breakfast.

xXXx

"Up late last night studying?" Ginny asked as Hermione plunked herself down beside her. Ginny eyed Hermione's red eyes as she scooted over to make room for her friend.

"Nope," Hermione groaned. "My roommate was doing the horizontal hokey pokey at three in the morning. I guess that's his idea of consideration."

"Who was doing the horizontal hokey pokey?" Ron asked, joining them.

"Malfoy. At three in the bloody morning," Hermione said.

"Be thankful he has his own room. Besides, it's Saturday, so you can nap. Bangers?" Ginny grinned, putting the sausages onto her plate.

"Not bloody likely, seeing as they kept me up all night," Hermione glared at Ginny through bleary eyes. "Merlin, it's like living next to Moaning Myrtle and the Shrieking Shack all in one."

"Wait, what's so bad about the horizontal hokey pokey?" Ron asked between mouthfuls. "Wouldn't it just be the hokey pokey lying down?"

"Sort of...it's...you know, horizontal jogging," Ginny said, Ron still looked bewildered.

"Shagging," Harry joined in.

"I don't get it guys..." Ron said, still completely in the dark.

"Merlin Ron, it means SEX! S-E-X! I was up until three in the morning because Malfoy was having sex with some Slytherin tramp," Hermione burst out. "And once I'm done breakfast, I am going BACK to that dorm and sleeping until noon. But first I'm writing mum to ask for ear plugs, and giving Malfoy a lesson on Silencing Charms."

MEANWHILE AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE...

"Blaise, I am going to blast your bits off!" Draco pulled his friend to his feet.

Blaise choked on his food.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for letting us use your room this week," Blaise joked.

"Merlin you two are disgusting," Draco recoiled. "When I said get a room, I didn't mean mine! Use and empty classroom or something, or here's an idea, you're own dorms."

"As if we're going to use our dorms, people are there! Besides, it's not like you use it at night," Blaise reasoned. "You spent last night at the pub again, and spent most of last week in Hogsmead."

"I needed to buy new clothes," Draco defended himself. "Malkin messed up my pants; they're all too short."

"Right," Blaise said, not convinced at all.

"It's true!" Draco scoffed. "None of my school uniforms fit properly."

"So, use an engorgement charm," Blaise pointed out, sitting down again to eat his breakfast. "C'mon mate, have some breakfast. It's getting cold."

"A Malfoy does not compromise," Draco continued as he sat. "If something doesn't suit, we replace it with the best one can buy. Back to that password, I gave you that password to use when I was in my dorm, for visiting only. If you so much as set foot in that dorm again when I'm not there, I will hex you. Understand?" Draco glared at his friend as he got up from the table, suddenly not hungry any longer. "Gods I'm going to scourgify that room when I get back in there."

"By the way, your bed squeaks," Blaise yelled after Draco, turning a lot of heads in the Great Hall.

"SHUT IT BLAISE!" Draco fumed as he stormed up to his dormitory.

He slammed the portrait shut, and continued upstairs to his room. He realized as he was upturning his room that every sound echoed noisily in the bathroom, even through his closed door.

"Shit," he whispered his blood running cold at the realization that his friend's sexcapade had likely been loudly amplified into Hermione Granger's room. And knowing Blaise, he would have forgotten to cast a silencing charm. As much as he disliked Hermione, the last thing he wanted her to think was that he was a sex addict.

Draco sat down on the end of his bed.

SQUEAK

"DAMMIT!" Draco jumped up and kicked the bed frame, the noise reverberating through the bathroom.

Hermione's voice came from the common room. She was back from breakfast.

Draco sat back down on his bed, his face in his hands. Gods the next few days were going to be embarrassing.


	4. Scheming and Dreaming

**Chapter Four: Scheming and Dreaming**

"Gin, I don't know what to do...I mean, three nights this week he's had a girl in there. I can't get to sleep what with his, for lack of better words, banging around! It's disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed from the kitchenette in her dorm.

"Face it Hermione," Ginny grimaced as Hermione placed a cup of steaming tea in her hands. "You're living with the Slytherin sex god."

"More like sex maniac," Hermione groaned. "I don't know what to do. I mean, it's not like I can just march up to McGonagall..."  
"Oh, but you can..." interrupted Ginny, an evil look crossing her face. "What was that book called again? Moste Potent Potions?"

"Oh no, Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am NOT turning into McGonagall!" Hermione stood up from the couch, almost knocking the cup of hot tea out of Ginny's hands as stood up suddenly.

"Not you, silly, ME! I could come by for a fake "visit", and catch him in the act," Ginny's eyes danced. "Sort of, not that I would open the door or anything, I'd just..."

"No Ginny! That's beyond evil, it's...wrong, on SO many levels," Hermione buried her bushy head in her hands, sinking back into the leather couch. "But maybe it's so crazy, it just might work..."

An hour and a half later, Ginny and Hermione had the book, most of the ingredients, and a plan. In a month's time, when Malfoy brought a girl into their dormitory, the war was on. Until then, Hermione invested in a pair of good quality earplugs.

xXXx

"How does it look?" Ginny asked Hermione, ladling up the thick potion.

"Like it should," Hermione said. The cubicle was the same one Hermione had used five years ago, doing the exact same thing. "It's not done yet; we still have six days to go."

"Think, in six days you'll have your revenge."

"I never thought I'd say this Ginny, but I'm looking forward to his night time antics!" Hermione grinned.

"I think the fumes are getting to you, Mione," Ginny snickered.

"Maybe or maybe it's the sweet taste of revenge," she giggled.

"Shut it and stir, my arm's getting sore," Ginny handed the ladle to Hermione, and pulled something out of her robes. "By the way, I got the hair!"

"How'd you do it?" Hermione asked, looking at the single long hair in the phial under her nose.

"I told McGonagall she had something in her hair, and plucked it," Ginny said. "I transfigured the bean I was working on into a spider, and she flipped when it scuttled across the floor."

"Great, now...we'll mix up a few batches of it, since it may be a false alarm," Hermione went over their plans once more.

"Relax Hermione, and just hope he doesn't do it again...besides, it's only the end of September," Ginny said.

"And that's supposed to reassure me how?" Hermione asked. "I haven't heard him, thank gods, for the past few weeks because I've been wearing ear plugs, but still..."

"Trust me Hermione, this git deserves it," Ginny said.

xXXx

Hermione yawned and looked at the clock beside her bed. Eight o'clock...time to get up. She pulled on her robe and stumbled to the bathroom. Malfoy must be in a really deep sleep, she thought. He didn't wake her up with one of his ridiculous morning showers.

The water felt warm and refreshing on her skin. She uncorked a sample bottle of hair potion, one Ginny had suggested she try, and lathered it up. As she was rinsing it out of her hair, she heard Malfoy getting up. Hermione was glad they weren't in the same room. Some of the sounds he made were downright inhuman.

She shut off the taps and reached for one of the luxurious monogrammed towels off the rack.

"MALFOY!" She screamed at the sudden appearance of her roommate. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She threw the empty bottle of hair potion at his retreating head, missing it by a mere two inches.

"Sorry! Oh gods...I'm so sorry!" He stammered, moving at a slugs pace out of the bathroom.

"MOVE IT MALFOY!" She screeched as she tried to cover herself up with the towel that wouldn't open.

He closed the door and slid down it on the other side. _Stupid, stupid STUPID! _He told himself, banging his head against the door jamb.

_Why the hell did you just do that? You KNEW she was in there..._the little voice in his head scolded.

But he knew why he did it. He did it because he wanted to talk to her.

_In the middle of a SHOWER? C'mon, Draco, that's pretty desperate. If she doesn't give you the time of day now, you aren't getting lucky catching her in the middle of a shower..._the voice pointed out.

He needed to work on timing. Desperately. NOW.

That week, Hermione and Draco exchanged little more than three words. Draco was looking forward to his upcoming trip to Hogsmeade with his parents.

**Author's Note: Did you know that everytime I get a review, I have a mini heart attack and then I squeal like a little girl? I love these things, and although I've had over 1000 hits, I've only got a few reviews! Make me happy and review! Please! **


	5. Bangers

**Chapter Five: Bangers**

"C'mon Pansy, Draco's in Hogsmeade this weekend with his parents, getting some stupid present," Blaise pleaded.

"Blaise, I don't want to. Last time we did this he got really mad at us. He only just started speaking to me again," Pansy looked down at her shoes.

"Look, we're here now, why waste time?" Blaise gazed at the portrait, the knight looked vaguely familiar. "He'll never know."

"Blaise, it's two in the morning!" Pansy said, the thrill of sneaking out had long ago been lost.

"Why waste time?" Blaise repeated, smiling as Pansy whispered the password to the dormitory.

"All clear," she giggled, quietly shutting the door behind them.

xXXx

Hermione awake to the sounds of shagging for the first time in October. And for the first time, she was happy. For the past two weeks, she'd slept without ear plugs, and it finally paid off.

"Ginny!" she whispered into her compact.

"Wassapp? Ginny grumbled.

"It's time," Hermione grinned blearily.

"Be up in five," Ginny yawned.

Five minutes later, Ginny-as-McGonagall appeared at Hermione's door.

"Ready for the best moment of your life?" Ginny asked, in McGonagall's voice.

"Oh, this is so worth it," Hermione giggled, shutting her door. She heard Ginny rapping on Malfoy's hallway door.

"Mr. Malfoy, what on earth are you doing in there, trying to choke someone? Come out at once!" Ginny had duplicated McGonagall's tartan slippers and housecoat perfectly, even Hermione had trouble telling the difference.

"Coming!" an out of breath male voice said. Hermione put her ear to the door. That didn't sound like Malfoy...this voice was deeper, and had a slightly different accent.

"Blaise Zabini! What on earth are you doing in Mr Malfoy's room? And Miss Parkinson...my, what a find we have here," Ginny-as-McGonagall clucked her tongue. "Where is Mr Malfoy?"

"Hogsmeade," Pansy gasped, pulling the sheet tighter around her. Her hair was stuck up in all directions, and her face was sweaty, smearing her makeup. "We were using his room..."

"I see. Does Mr Malfoy know about this?"

"No," Pansy looked mortified, and like she was going to cry.

"Hmmm," Ginny-as-McGonagall looked down her nose at the two before her.

"We're sorry professor, it won't happen again," Blaise stammered.

"I should hope that it doesn't. Let's see, ten points from Slytherin, and if I so much as catch the two of you within a foot of each other, I will have the both of you expelled," Ginny-as-McGonagall had to purse her lips to keep from grinning at the shock on their faces. "Now, let's just forget about this incident and let's get you back to bed...separately."

Blaise and Pansy, clothes in hand, clad in only sheets, started down the stairs.

"Oh, and Mr Zabini?" she called. "Perhaps you should see Professor Flitwick for advice on how to cast a silencing charm."

"Yes Professor," Blaise said in a small voice, running down the stairs after Pansy.

Ginny entered Hermione's room, giggling.

"So it wasn't Malfoy next door," Ginny said. "It was Blaise and Pansy?"

"This suddenly isn't as satisfying," Hermione giggled, confused. "Funny though."

"Well maybe this will cheer you up. Not only were they scared shitless, which was hilarious, but on the way out I heard Pansy say, 'Now who's going to finish me off?!'"


	6. Missing Sheets

**Chapter Six: Missing sheets**

Hermione stirred in her sleep and glanced at her alarm clock. Still too early to get up she reasoned. Her cheek felt paper when she rolled over again. She sat up and picked up the envelope off her bed.

Something slid inside the envelope. Hermione opened it, and out slid a necklace, her initial, H, on a thin gold chain. It was set with tiny diamonds, which glittered in the early morning light.

She turned over the envelope, but there was no name on it indicating who it was from. She took out her wand and did an array of dark detection spells before putting it on. The cursive H nestled just below her collar bone. Since she was up, she decided to do her Muggle studies homework and hand it in early today. She shut her window, (she slept with it open) and went downstairs.

She went down to the kitchenette and grabbed a pear, then got down working on her 2 foot long essay. With luck, she'd have it done in two hours, and then she could nap in the chair by the fire.

Draco tried to close the portrait as quietly as he could, but the creak of the hinges ended up waking Hermione up anyway. He scampered up the stairs, hoping Hermione wouldn't see him.

"Malfoy, what did you do with my sheets?" Hermione asked moments later. "My Muggle studies parchment was right here when I fell asleep!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Draco shot back as he came down the stairs. "My bed was perfectly made up when I left, and now my sheets are missing. ALL of them."

"Look, I don't go in your room," Hermione said, not knowing who or what she might find in there now. "Seriously though, where are my Muggle studies papers? I had them here on the..."

"Chair?" Malfoy handed her the sheets sticking out of the gap between the cushion and the armrest. "Apologize?"

"Sorry, and thank you," Hermione said.

"You're welcome," Malfoy answered, giving her a genuine smile.

Hermione looked scared.

"What? I don't bite," Malfoy said, still smiling. "Hermione?"

"Who are you?" Hermione spat, wondering what had made this change in him.

"Whoa, no reason to go crazy, I'm using your name, I'm smiling, life goes on," Malfoy grinned. "It is Hermione? You haven't changed it?"

"Yes it's Hermione," she answered. "By the way, we're going to be late for Muggle studies. And we have patrol tonight, together." She went out the portrait hole, followed by Malfoy.

"Hey! This still doesn't solve the problem of my missing sheets!" He yelled, putting his school bag over his shoulder.

xXXx

"Look, Hermione, what you heard coming from my room the last few weeks..." Draco tried to break the ice as they were patrolling the Charms corridor.

"I don't want to hear of it, thank you," Hermione said curtly.

"No, I'd like to explain."

"Malfoy, I hate you, ok? Hermione turned to him. "You think telling me about your sexcapades is going to make us friends? Go talk to your slimy Slytherin…"

"Look, it wasn't me," Draco said defensively. "It was Blaise and Pansy."

Hermione smirked. So he knew then.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I had no idea."

"Thanks, but your apology doesn't exactly make us friends," Hermione grumbled.

"Why do you hate me?" Draco asked, changing the subject. "Why can't we just act like we're friends?"

"I don't know Malfoy..."

"Draco, please," he interrupted.

"I don't know, Draco," Hermione said. "It could be because you tormented me and called me a Mudblood my entire life here. You know, just a thought."

"That's not the real me, though," Draco said, moving closer beside her as they walked.

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"Look, I'm trying to be the bigger person and make it up to you."

"The bigger person? Ma...Draco, the bigger person speech only works when someone has done something to you and YOU'RE letting it go. For example, me."

"You?" Draco put his hands in his pockets and sauntered beside her.

"Yes, me," Hermione turned defiantly towards him. "Like that time in the dorm, when you tossed that apple and called me a Mudblood."

"Sorry."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "A sorry would have been nice years ago. I saved your life!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, that would have been nice at the time too," Hermione said, continuing ahead of him.

"No really, thank you and I am sorry," Draco tried to smile.

"Malfoy," Hermione stopped again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You have tormented me for years. You think that once, randomly, you can try and be my friend? You think that by saying sorry and thank you that all of a sudden, everything's ok?"

"I'm making an effort!" Draco said. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the chain around Hermione's neck.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You're wearing it."

"What?" Hermione's brows knitted.

"The necklace. I got that in Hogsmead," Draco cleared his throat. "It's an 'I'm sorry, thank you and whatever else I've messed up' gift."

Hermione reached up and undid the necklace. "Save it for someone who cares."

Draco's jaw hit the floor as she dropped the necklace in his hand.

"Save it for when you actually mean it, and I'm not just some charity case, or whatever it is that you're up to."

"Like I'd want it back," Draco said flatly. "It's …"

"Got my germs on it?" Hermione sniffed back tears. "Grow up Malfoy."

"I was going to say..."

Hermione turned around. Draco felt slightly threatened as she pulled out her wand. "Or is hurting people just something you do for fun? Or is there some deep dark and twisty need you satisfy when you hurt people?"

Draco was dumbstruck. He spat as he turned on his heel and ran back towards the dormitory.

"That's right! Run!" Hermione screeched behind him. "It's what you do, isn't it? You always run from a fight Malfoy! No wonder they didn't want you as a Death Eater. You're weak, and pathetic."

Draco stopped, causing Hermione to almost run into him.

"Are you happy?" he said, turning to her, tears streaming down his face. Hermione felt slightly guilty that she'd made him cry, but at the same time, it felt good. "Does this make everything all right?"

"No, quite frankly, it only makes things wet, but..." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm ready to finally say I'm sorry. I'm not a Death Eater, I'm different. So what if I'm a coward! It's who I am. Not all of us can be brave and smart like the Golden Trio."

"Ron's not brave, or particularly smart for that matter," Hermione pointed out. "And me, well…"

Draco tried charming the tears off his face, but ended up turning his hair purple. Hermione laughed.

"Keep your hair like that for a day, and maybe things will be alright again."

Draco mustered a smile. "It's purple isn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm rubbish at those charms."

"If you promise to never call me a Mudblood again, to stop shagging people in the dorm without a silencing spell, and to stop being horrible to my friends, I might just teach you how to do that charm."

Draco smiled slightly at her offer. "Does this still mean I have to have purple hair for a day?"

Hermione pondered for a moment before answering. "I suppose you could just have it at breakfast, then. "

"Hermione…" Draco whined. Hermione secretly loved seeing her enemy grovel at her feet.

"Not all of us can be perfect," Hermione punched him playfully in the arm.

"Are you sure you don't want the necklace?" Draco asked. Hermione had a hard time taking him seriously with violently purple hair.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Hermione said, stepping through the portrait door. "You're still a jerk."

"Ouch," Draco said. "I opened up to you. I cried in front of you!"

"I know," Hermione said indifferently. "But just because you did all that doesn't mean you mean what you said. Like I said, I took years of abuse from you. It's a nice gesture, but you NOT being an ass would mean a lot more than a necklace."

"Whatever," Draco pushed past her. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Draco," Hermione said.

"G'night," he called.

Hermione trudged up to her room, and closed the door. She cast a silencing charm on her door, and pulled out her mirror.

"Gin!" She called into it.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy gave me that necklace!" Hermione blurted out. "He's being really nice to me today."

"Woah, Hermione," Ginny shook her head. "Is this Draco Malfoy? _The_ Draco Malfoy? The one who made you cry?"

"I know, right?" Hermione laughed. "I think someone had a little too much Firewhiskey."

"I think _you've_ had a little too much Firewhiskey!" Ginny laughed.

"I gave the necklace back to him," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He said it was a gift, his way of saying he's sorry."

"Annnd?" Ginny wheedled.

"I told him that if he was nice to me, stopped teasing me and didn't bother you guys it would mean a lot more than a necklace."

"Good for you," Ginny yawned. "Anyway, it's 11, and I'm extremely tired. See you around."

"Bye Gin!" Hermione watched Ginny's face fade from the glass.


	7. Pot of Tea

**Chapter Seven: Pot of Tea**

October turned into November all too soon, and Draco, true to his word, had worn purple hair not only to breakfast, but to Charms, Potions, and Muggle Studies as well.

"Halloween prank?" Blaise asked when Draco joined them in the Pub.

"Charm backfired. Hermione's fixing it tonight," Draco said, nursing his Butterbeer.

"Hermione eh?" Blaise nudged Draco's arm.

"Shut it Blaise."

"By the way, you changed the password."

"I know."

"Well…?"

"McGonagall caught you last time, didn't she?" Draco hissed. "I don't want to be blamed for your…sexcapades. Find an empty classroom or something."

"I could," Blaise hissed back. "But the best one, if you recall, was burnt out last year."

"That was Crabbe, not me," Draco rolled his eyes. "You could rent a room at Puddifoots. I hear she goes by the hour."

"And have little pink cherubs look at me the entire time?" Blaise snorted. "Yeah right."

"Better than have my roommate think it's me in there!" Draco snarled. "You know how hard it is to get respect from someonewhen they hear shagging coming from your room?"

"Can't be any worse than have McGonagall interrupt a shag," Blaise said.

"Good point," Draco said.

"Another Butterbeer?" Madame Rosmerta eyed his empty glass.

"No thanks," Draco said. "I have to get back to the castle. Get this hair put right."

"How did you manage that?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"I'm rubbish at charms," Draco said. He garnered a few stares on the way back to Hogwarts, but he resisted giving the first years a matching hairstyle. He found simply smiling made them nearly wet themselves.

xXXx

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I've walked around with purple hair for a day, of course I'm ready," Draco said.

Hermione tried various spells, but succeeded in only turning his hair a variety of other colours.

"What exactly did you mutter?" She asked, trying one last spell. "Got it!"

"Thanks Hermione!" Draco said, relieved. He glanced at his reflection. He felt a little odd not seeing purple hair.

"You're welcome."

"So if I ever turn my hair different colours again, what's the counter spell?"

"I'm going to keep that to myself," Hermione said smugly.

"C'mon, Hermione!" Draco groaned.

"And deny me the pleasure of seeing you walk around with rainbow hair? No way!" Hermione laughed. "Anyway, I have to finish Snape's essay. Where'd you put my book?"

"You're not getting your book back until you tell me he counter spell," Draco said seriously, holding the heavy book out of her reach.

"Well, smooth move exlax," Hermione said sarcastically. "It's a heavy book. Your arm's going to get tired sooner or later."

"Isn't exlax that Muggle medicine we read about..?" Draco asked, confused. "Cures the Weasley's 'You No Poo' thing?" His face lit up. "Oh, I get it!"

"Shut up," Hermione said, swiping her book back. "HA!"

Draco leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers.

Hermione brought her book crashing down on her temple.

"What he fuck was that?" Hermione hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Draco remarked angrily.

"I mean that, you kissed me!" Hermione fumed.

Draco grinned, pleased with himself. "I'm not as bad as I'm made out to be. Really, I'm a great guy if you get to know me."

"I hear you shagging other girls, Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't want this if that's where this kiss is going."

"S'cuse me?" Draco looked genuinely bewildered. "Wait, that's not me! Honest!"

"Is this the same 'not you' as the one who called me a mud blood, or is this literally not you?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to let on that she knew Blaise had been in his room.

"Literally another person. My friend Blaise was sneaking into my room while I was away, and shagging Pansy," Draco smiled. Hermione knew he was telling the truth. "He's a stupid as a mountain troll. Can't even cast a..."

"Damn silencing charm," they said together.

"So you're idea of getting to know me is by kissing me?" Hermione was still wary.

"One part of you," Draco said. "I've always admired you because what you see is what you get. You're down to earth, smart, pretty. You're a real person."

"Thanks, I think," Hermione said. "I wish I could say that I really knew who you were, but I'm not so sure now. I mean, you've been nice for a while now, but seriously…"

"The main reason I act the way I do in public is to keep up my reputation as a Malfoy, but now with Voldemort gone, we can go back to being regular people. It's hard though, being yourself. I've always lived up to my family name, whioch was pretty horrible. You know, one of my ancestors put a charm on the family so every first born Malfoy was male?"

"That's terrible!" Hermione gasped.

"That's not the worst of it...the charm also prevented any future heirs from being born. It's more of a curse, really," Draco said, sitting down. He charmed the kettle over to the fire. "Imagine growing up with no brothers or sisters."

"I'm the same," Hermione said. "My mom and dad never had any more children after me."

"Why not?" Draco asked. "Don't Muggles have medicine and stuff like that to help?"

"My mom and dad decided one was enough," Hermione said. "I kind of like being an only child actually. It means I don't have to share!"

"I envied Ron for that, having all those brothers and a sister. Living in a cozy house where you can see everyone all the time. Never being bored," Draco gazed off into the distance. "Gods what I would give to have a sibling. You know, I teased him once that his whole family shared a room. I wish my family would have done that. Had a camp out."

"You've never shared a room?" Hermione asked. "Only at Hogwarts?"

"Never, not even to have a sleepover," Draco said sadly.

"Why not? I mean, every kid has friends that come and sleep over sometime or other!"

"Not me. Father wouldn't allow it, so I grew up with the Death Eater's kids. It was hell," Draco said. "Imagine not being able to play, really play, and just sitting around boasting about how big your house was, or how great your parents were."

"You missed how big your head was," Hermione added, getting up and pouring them both cups of tea.

"Hey! That was not called for!" Draco laughed as she handed him his.

"I said 'was' not 'is,'" Hermione pointed out taking a sip, and smiling over the rim of her cup.

"I have to keep my big brain safe somehow, now," Draco smiled.

"Shut up and do your essay," Hermione said. "By the way, I'm not forgiving you for kissing me."

"Why not?" Draco feigned being hurt.

"Because you're still a jerk."

"C'mon…" Draco groaned. "I'm being nice, yeah? We could be friends, couldn't we?"

"Friends don't kiss friends!" Hermione pointed out.

"Could we be more than friends?"

Hermione glared at him. "You're getting a bit cocky."

"Fine," Draco cleared his throat. "Will you, Hermione Granger, please be my friend?"

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "But just kind of friends, like classmate friends."

"I can do that."

"Friends," Hermione said, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Draco apologized. "I was just trying to shock you and get your book back."

"Well, it didn't work did it?" Hermione smirked slightly.

"Not really," Draco rubbed his temple. "Could you…"

"You deserved it," Hermione gave him no sympathy.

"You don't have a potion for headaches do you?" Draco groaned.

"Nope, but I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has one," Hermione closed her book.

"The essay can wait," she said begrudgingly. "C'mon, we can't have you fainting in the halls now can we?"

"Hermione, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Draco said, staggering through the portrait hole.

"I think I hit you harder than I imagined," Hermione said, making Draco laugh.


	8. Kisses and Misses

**Chapter Eight: Kisses and Misses**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and as usual, Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room. Tears streamed down her face as Ron hurled insult after insult at her.

"Ron, please, I just think it would be best if we put things on hold for a while," Hermione said evenly.

"Why, 'Mione?" Ron asked. "If you're so stuck up in books anyway, why don't you marry one?"

"Oh please," Hermione stood. "Grow a pair, Ronald!"

"You've been avoiding me for weeks! How the hell am I supposed to cope?" Ron stood up too, causing Hermione to back dangerously close to a table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It means that the last time we kissed was in September, 'Mione," Ron said, his voice rising in volume as well as octaves.

"Ron, we've been busy!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "I've got NEWTS coming up!"

"Mione, it's November," Ron said.

"Exactly! NEWTS are only months away!"

"That's not what I meant," Ron said, advancing again. Hermione stood her ground. "I meant that the last time we kissed was in September, and it's November now."

"Oh," Hermione said weakly, a tear running down her cheek. "Maybe this isn't working out. We should just take a break, before anyone's feelings are hurt."

"Feelings? She talks about feelings," Ron said to a confused first year who had just come through the portrait.

"Won won!" Lavender screeched, coming through the portrait. She ran up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ron?" Hermione broke into fresh sobs.

"Oh, Hermione," Lavender turned red. "I thought you and Ron…"

"It's ok," Hermione said, biting her lip as she shook her head. "We are."

"'Mione," Ron pushed Lavender off his chest.

"We're through Ron." Hermione said, her voice dripping with venom. "Like I said, grow a pair."

"I have," Ron said defiantly. "And Lav, she's so much better than you!"

"Ronald!" Hermione turned her hand on her mouth. "How long?"

"A month," Lavender said.

"Thanks," Hermione wiped the tears from her face. "It would have at least been nice to know from you, Ron."

"What was I supposed to say?" Ron said, his voice rising again.

"I dunno!" Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Maybe, 'I'm fucking Lavender Brown!' or 'Gee Mione, maybe we should put things on hold!'"

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Oh, and you think I'm fine now?" Hermione glared at Lavender as she ran up the girls stairs. "You're pathetic Ronald!"

"And you're a virgin. You know Lav let me fuck her in the first week?" Ron smirked at the hurt look on Hermione's face.

"Don't, Ron," Hermione said, rage shaking her body. "I don't care how low Lavender's morals are. I don't care."

"And why don't you care, Hermione?" Ron taunted. "Enlighten me!"

"Because you, Ronald Weasley, are a pathetic desperate JERK!" Hermione screeched. She turned on her heel, slamming the Gryffindor portrait behind her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stormed down the hallway, angry at what Ron had done. She flew past Harry and a few other 7th years, not caring that tears were flowing down her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry called after her, trying to catch up with her. She quickly ran into the Head Dormitory before Harry could confront her, and changed the password. She heard Harry thumping on the portrait and calling her name.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Draco asked from the couch. His blond head popped up in curiosity.

"Ron he...he..." Hermione collapsed in choking sobs beside him, her head shaking as she wept.

"C'mere," Draco said, pulling her onto his lap and holding her head against his shoulder as she wept. "Now, what has that slimy git done now?"

"He's upset that I broke up with him," Hermione sobbed. "And then I find out he's been fucking Lavender Brown for a month!" Hermione was overcome with wracking sobs.

"He did what?" Draco growled, too angry to realize his shoulder and chest were now damp from her tears.

"He tried to guilt me into," Hermione coughed. "He tried to guilt me into sleeping with him before, but I said no! He thought that just once would make me fall in love with him and..."-she took a breath-"I guess that the lack of sex was getting to him, so he slept with Lavender! And he didn't even have the balls to fucking TELL ME!"

"Well, he just did, didn't he?" Draco said, confused.

"After her fucked her!" Hermione mewled. "He could have at least broken up with me and THEN slept with Lavender Brown!

"Git," Draco growled, the animal in his chest roared with anger. "Thinking with the wrong head..."

"Draco!" Hermione laughed through her tears.

Draco kissed her nose and said, "What say we go to Hogsmeade and have a Butter beer?"

"I think that's a great idea," Hermione answered, her eyes still watering. "Your shirt, I'm so sorry..."

"S'ok," Draco shrugged. "It doesn't fit anyway." He held out his arms, his sleeves halfway up them, and Hermione saw her handiwork. She giggled.

"I'll be right back," Draco promised. "No one treats my friends like that and gets away with it!"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? He deserves it," Draco shrugged.

"No, not that, you just called me your friend," Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "And you meant it."

Draco inwardly smacked himself, and then tried to cover by looking innocent. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Hermione smiled, wiping away her tears. "I thought you'd never change."


	9. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Chapter Nine: A Shoulder To Cry On**

Hermione choked on sobs over her Butterbeer as Draco either sat and watched, not believing what he was doing, or added the occasion, "I know, I know."

"And you know what the worst part is?" Hermione said, looking at Draco with eyes he thought only a person with a hangover could have.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I thought he loved me!" Hermione sobbed. "We've been together since August, and I thought he loved me!"

"It happens to the best of us," Draco said. He motioned for another Butterbeer. "Ron's a git. I've said it for years."

Hermione hiccupped into her empty glass.

"I take back what I said earlier," she said.

"Hmm?" Draco asked.

"What I said earlier," Hermione thanked Madame Rosmerta for the new Butterbeer. "About being nice to my friends. You don't have to be nice to Ron anymore. Or Lavender."

Draco laughed. "Really?"

"Hex his bits off for all I care," Hermione said bitterly. "Or glue Lavender's legs together."

"Her knees should get to know one another," Draco said, nodding his head. "She sounds like Pansy Parkinson. You know, Pansy said that she's slept with half the Quidditch team?"

"That's hardly impressive," Hermione sipped her Butterbeer. "By the way, you can't sleep with three and a half people. Besides, most women have between four and seven partners."

"I meant she slept with half the school team," Draco clarified, wincing. "Since fourth year."

"But that would mean...the Weasley's...Harry..."

"Oh, not the Gryffindors," Draco scoffed. "She thinks they're scum. No, she slept with Muliciber, Diggory..."

"No way!" Hermione's eyes lit up. "But Diggory was with Cho!"

"I know," Draco motioned for her to lean in closer. "But it all get's them in the end. I heard once she peed in the Forbidden Forest, and got a Bowtruckle in her…um…"

"No way!" Hermione laughed. "Stop, you're making Butterbeer come out my nose."

"Trust me, it's better than Firewhiskey!" Draco winced. "Hearing about Blaise getting caught by McGonagall… let me tell you, my nose burned for a while."

Hermione drained her Butterbeer. "Thanks, Draco."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"You're really trying, aren't you? Hermione said, taking her coat from him.

"Trying what?" Draco looked bewildered.

"Trying to be nice to me."

"I'm not trying, Hermione," Draco mock scoffed. "I just can't stand seeing a girl cry."

Hermione put down 10 sickles on the table. "I can't believe I had 5. I've never had 5 Butterbeers!"

"I got it," Draco said, pulling out sickles from his pocket.

"You don't have to," Hermione said, her hand over his.

"But I want to, like I said, what are friends for?" He smiled.

"Oh no," Hermione mocked being scared. "I got my yucky Mudblood germs all over you!"

Draco took her face in his hands, "Hermione, don't ever call yourself a Mudblood again."

"Let's go back to the castle," Hermione said, taking Draco's hand in her own. "Thanks for this Draco; you really are turning out to be not so bad."

"What can I say, I am a great guy when you get to know me," Draco said, noticing Hermione hadn't let go of his hand yet.


	10. Toast! Just a Little Bit of Toast!

**Chapter Ten: Toast! A little bit of TOAST!**

It was snowing, and the castle was getting colder. However, even with the Christmas spirit in the air, the Muggle studies teacher wasn't letting up on homework. She'd assigned homework all weekend, and Draco had been up all night doing it.

"What the ...?" Hermione smelled something burning.

She yawned, stretched, and pulled on a large t-shirt before heading down to the common room she shared with Draco Malfoy.

"What the heck?" She muttered. The entire hallways smelled like something was burning. She rushed down to the common room, only to find...

"Look Hermione! Toast! It's just like magic!" Malfoy, his hair sticking up in all directions, pointed excitedly to the toaster they had been given in Muggle studies. They were supposed to bring one in as an example and demonstrate how to use it properly.

Hermione looked on in disbelief.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" She screeched. "Why is there fucking TOAST everywhere?"

"I was practicing," Draco said innocently.

"Practicing? There's got to be about 200 pieces of toast in this common room!" Hermione still didn't believe her eyes. This had to be a joke.

"306, actually," Draco mused.

"306?" Hermione stammered, her temper rising. "Draco, no one in their right mind makes 306 pieces of toast...wait, you were practicing toasting?"

"Yes, but you see, I've gotten better, and it really is..."

"FUCKING RIDICULOUS!" Hermione yelled. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Ah...I see you're not much of a morning person," Malfoy said brightly.

"MORNING PERSON? DRACO IT'S FUCKING 4AM!" Hermione's face was red with anger as she glowered at him.

"Yes, but the point is..."

"NO SANE HUMAN BEING IS AWAKE AT THIS HOUR!" Hermione continued to yell as she advanced towards him.

"But if you'd listen, I've made a very important discovery..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DISCOVERED ALL 12 OF NEPTUNE'S FUCKING MOONS, MALFOY!"

"13 actually," Draco added, recoiling slightly from Hermione, as she was positively fuming.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY MOONS NEPTUNE HAS MALFOY! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL BE ON ONE OF THEM! NOW, CLEAN THIS MESS UP OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO MUGGLE STUDIES TODAY!" Hermione fumed, her wand in danger of poking his right eye out.

"As you wish," Draco lazily flicked his wand, vanishing the toast, eyeing her wand warily.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed, before angrily adding, "Now, GO TO BED. It's fucking 4 am..."

The toast in the toaster popped up, and Draco caught it deftly. "Toast?"

He narrowly avoided Hermione's bat-bogey hex.


	11. The Right Moment

**Chapter Eleven: The Right Moment**

Hermione looked up at her friend as he walked into the common room. It was a cold January day, and she was sitting as close to the fire as possible.

"Hey stranger," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied, sitting next to her. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Hmm...I seem to think I had a date with the couch, but that can be rearranged," Hermione answered lazily as she flipped a page in her book.

Draco laughed.

"What's up?" Hermione asked. "You seem preoccupied."

"Have you heard that rumour going around that I'm the Slytherin Sex God?" Draco asked, furious.

Hermione laughed. "You mean to tell me that the 'Slytherin Sex god' is a virgin?"

"It's not that funny! I have to keep up my reputation, even though it's changing. Besides, you're one to talk," Draco pouted. "So anyway, you've heard of it?"

"Yes, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Hermione giggled. "A virginal sex god…hmmm…|

"No more jokes, ok? It hurts," Draco said. "I'd like to find out who started that rumour. Bet it was Blaise, the real Slytherin Sex God"

"C'mon Draco, it is funny..." Hermione giggled, wishing her sexual history was as clean as his was.

"Yup, real funny," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I get it," Hermione said. "It happens to everyone Draco. At least yours wasn't broadcast around the nation."

"In fourth year, when you and Potter were 'dating', right," Draco muttered. "At least your story was a lie! Imagine what would happen if they found out the sex god was a virgin!"

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"Exactly!" Draco couldn't help but smile at Hermione rolling on the floor.

"C'mon Draco, it is kind of funny…" Hermione said between giggles. "I mean, no offence, but you're the last person I'd expect to be a virgin, which is way too much information by the way!"

"Yeah," Draco reddened. "Sorry about that. Just some stupid fifth year outside who stopped me, wanted to know who I was doing this evening."

"And?" Hermione looked up.

"Told her I was doing homework," Draco grinned. "Well, I will do it eventually!"

"Right," Hermione smiled.

"You seem happier, less moody," Draco said, sitting beside her but getting up promptly."Crookshanks!"

"You're lucky he likes you," Hermione said, moving him to the floor. He chased a crumpled up bit of paper around.

"I know," Draco shook his head. "I thought for a moment there I was going to lose and eye."

"One eyed virginal Slytherin Sex God…" Hermione mused.

"I'm never gonna live this down am I?" Draco put his head in his hands.

"And this, Draco Malfoy, is why I love you," Hermione said, going back to her work.

"Hang on, you love me?" Draco said, looking up.

"Well, yeah…as a friend I suppose," Hermione said indifferently.

"But you're not in love with me?" Draco reached for his pocket. "Don't make me put Veritiserum in your tea!"

Hermione turned to Draco and looked him square in the eye. "Draco Malfoy, I've fallen for you, as much as I hate to say it, but I have. You're actually an ok guy, and I do, in fact, love you."

"Honest?" Draco said, disbelieving.

"Draco, I don't lie," Hermione said, still staring at him intently before leaning in to kiss him. "And I don't kiss just anyone."

"Is now the right time to give you this?" Draco pulled out the necklace from his pocket.

"Have you been…"

"Carrying it around all this time?" Draco fastened the chain around her neck. "I was waiting for the right moment. And this is it."


	12. Hermione's Secret

**Chapter Twelve: Hermione's Secret**

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to the noises of someone yelling. Ron was standing ten feet from Lavender Brown, and they were rowing. She tried to creep quietly up the stairs, but either way, one of them would see her.

She cast a disillusion charm, and carefully started walking to the girls' dormitory, only, they were rowing about her.

"NO WONDER YOU WERE HORRIBLE IN BED, "Lavender shouted."IF THAT GRANGER GIRL WAS THE ONLY EXPERIENCE YOU HAD..." A small crowd was gathering at the tops of the staircases.

"DON'T INSULT HERMIONE THAT WAY!" Ron shouted back. "WE NEVER, EVER DID ANYTHING!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU HAVE AND HAVEN'T SHAGGED," Lavender cried hotly, tears streaming down her face. "ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT YOU, RONALD WEASLEY, ARE SEXUALLY RETARDED!"

Lavender spun round, facing all the giggling Gryffindor's. They hushed and sped back to their dorms. Hermione looked at Ron in amusement, trying not to giggle. She'd have to remember to use that one on Malfoy, if the subject came up again.

"C'MON, LAVENDER! IT WASN'T THAT BAD," Ron yelled, mortified that his lack of love life was now being broadcast to the entire Gryffindor house. "BY THE WAY YOU WERE ACTING, I THOUGHT I WAS BLOODY GOOD! LET ME REMIND YOU! Ooh, Wonny! Ooh...yes!"

"I HATE YOU!" Lavender sobbed, running to her dormitory. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"FINE!" Ron shouted back. "BLOODY LIKELY SEEING AS WE SIT NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN POTIONS, AND ..."

Hermione quietly slipped back out the portrait door, and headed back to her dormitory.

"Who's there?" Harry asked. Hermione had run into him. She quickly cast the counter charm, making Harry jump at her sudden appearance.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked, getting over his shock.

"I wanted to talk to Ron, but he's in the middle of a row right now," Hermione smiled inwardly at the comment Lavender had made.

"Again?" Harry asked. "Lavender and Ron argue like a married couple."

"Well, good night Harry," Hermione said awkwardly. "See you in Muggle studies."

"Yeah, bye 'Mione," Harry said.

xXXx

Draco put his arm around Hermione as they walked down the corridor to their dormitory. She giggled the password and they slipped inside.

"So, you mean to tell me you're even more sexually retarded than I thought?" Hermione giggled, hanging up her cloak. "Geez Draco..."

Draco laughed. "I know what goes where and when, but other than the mechanics..."

"You're a sexual retard, and I love you," Hermione chuckled, finishing the sentence for him. He waggled his eyebrows at her and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her passionately.

"But you're a virgin too…"  
Hermione glared at him, "Malfoy…" she said in a sing song voice, but he knew whenever she said Malfoy she meant business.

"What? C'mon…we're both virgins, how much more sexually retarded can the both of us get?" Draco smiled.

"Langlock!" Hermione shouted. "I really hope you're not going to say what I think you're going to say!"

"Mph! Memmmeme," Draco looked shocked. "Whhh d ellll?"

"Don't," Hermione choked, whispering the counter spell. "Don't...I'm not ready for sex."

"That's ok, Hermione," Draco said, relieved. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just freaked out, okay?" Hermione reddened from embarrassment. "I thought you were trying to get me to…you know..."

"But you are a virgin, aren't you? Earlier on today..." Draco said, confused. "I mean, if you aren't that's ok!"

"Draco, please, just stop ok? I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione was shaking now.

"Hermione, whether you like it or not, I love you, and you are going to tell me why you're acting like this," Draco said. "There's something you're keeping from me, and it's not a 'surprise! I got you something' thing. I can tell it's deep and it hurts. Maybe you need to talk about it."

"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're asking," Hermione said through her teeth.

"A HA!" Draco stood, dancing and pointing. "I KNEW IT! You sneaky little thing you!" He kissed her messy curls.

"But not by choice," Hermione bit her lip. Draco fell silent, and sat down beside her again.

"I don't...understand..." Draco said quietly. "You were..."

"Raped," Hermione said blankly. She shivered as she remembered the night. The night when her innocence was torn from her unwillingly, by a masked stranger.

She began to speak in a shaky quiet voice. "Draco, that part of my life is more painful than you can imagine. I still jump when I hear footsteps behind me when I'm alone. My heart still skips a beat when I see someone cloaked in the street. I can't face my parents when they lecture me about 'saving for marriage'."

Draco sensed her distress, and pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head as she drew a shaky breath and continued.

"This summer, while I was at the Burrow, I went for a walk by myself. It wasn't very far...I could still see the hedges. Anyway, while I was walking around the pond, I heard footsteps. Someone was following me...

_The man groaned. What luck, a pretty young woman out for a walk at twilight with no wand. No one would be near enough to hear her screams, or near enough to see her body struggle beneath the weight of his own. Already his arousal was evident, and she didn't stand a chance._

_The man, masked in a plain black hooded cloak, pressed a hand to her mouth, effectively silencing her wild screams._

_Her attacker's breath ticked her ear as he whispered lustily, "Any funny business and I'll kill you. No screaming, no running, no kicking or biting."_

_"Please," Hermione whimpered, tears running down her terrified face. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone. Let me go, please!" she realized, her heart sinking, that her wand lay on her cot back at the burrow._

_Her attacker grasped her hair in one hand, eliciting a cry from Hermione, her attacker used the other to remove his cloak and unzip his fly. Hermione wept. Her attacker's intentions were clear now._

_"Tell anyone," the attacker smirked, "And you'll die a slow and painful death where no one can find you. You'll be missing for years."_

_"Please," Hermione begged. "Please! Let me go and..."_

_"Bitch!" The attacker spat, pulling her hair harder. "You're going to strip for me, sweetheart, then you're going to lie down."_

_"On the ground?" Hermione whispered._

_"Know a better place?" He asked, mocking her. He pulled his wand out, casting light so he could see her._

_"Please," Hermione begged once more as she lowered herself onto the ground. "I'm a virgin. Don't do this!"_

_The animal inside his chest purred when she told him this. What luck, his conquest would remember him always. He licked his lips as he hitched her legs up. She struggled, but gave in when he threatened her with his wand again._

_"You don't have to do this," Hermione wept, trying to buy time before the inevitable._

_That's what they all say, the man thought, remembering what they'd told him. They always beg and scream and try to buy time. Not today. He quickly overrode remorse with passion and lust._

_"Shut up," the man spat, his hands on her knees. "Wider."_

_Hermione reluctantly spread her legs wider, tears flowing freely down her face as the man positioned himself in front of her._

_Pain. As if someone had stuck her with a thousand burning needles and twisted them. Pain she would have welcomed with her first love. Pain that should have subsided after a minute, but didn't._

_"Slow down," she sobbed. "It hurts...please...it's my first..."_

_"Shut up bitch," the man interrupted her and stifled a moan._

_Her back scooted across the dirt and grass as the man pumped, cracking her wide in a way that, under other circumstances would have been pleasurable. He was rough, and Hermione could feel bruises blossom under his finger tips as he gripped her shoulders. As his hips smashed against hers, she felt her bones ache, and more bruises formed as the thrusts became faster and more urgent._

_"Moan," the man instructed. "Do it, slut!"_

_Hermione tried, but a hand smacked her across the face, calling her pitiful. After what seemed like hours, Hermione felt him come. The man grunted, bucked against her hips weakly, stood up, and offered her his hand._

_"Sorry about that, honey," he said, almost apologetically as he did up his fly. He used his wand to clean the dirt off his pants._

_Hermione wanted to say it was ok, that she forgave him, but she couldn't. She felt dirty, worthless, and sore._

_"Hey, see you around, sweetheart," he said. Hermione stiffened as he hugged her, smashing his lips against hers. "I hope we can do this again sometime."_

_Hermione felt disgusted. He made it sound like they were good friends going out for coffee. She knew, deep down, she was bound to this man. He was her first._

_"I said, see you around, sweetheart," the man said, expecting an answer. "What's your name, or do I have to keep calling you sweetheart?"_

_"Hermione," she croaked._

_"Hermione," the man moaned lustily. "Well, have a good night then."_

_Hermione dressed hastily. She should have given him a fake name, she thought. Her eye came to a dark spot in the dirt. She gasped when she realized what it was._

_It was blood._

_It was her blood._

_She ran to the Burrow, not bothering to hide her tears or brush the leaves from her hair._

_"Hermione! I thought you'd gone to bed," Mrs Weasley looked up from her cleaning. "My goodness girl, where have you been? You look a sight!"_

_"I...I fell," Hermione stuttered. "Down the hill outside. Tripped over a stray rock or something."_

_"Why don't you have a shower dear, and clean yourself up. Nasty fall, that. You look a right mess!" Mrs Weasley shook her head and resumed her cleaning._

_Hermione walked upstairs, aware of the blood that was now slowly seeping through her denim shorts. She undressed and turned on the shower to its hottest temperature, letting the water scald her skin._

_Hermione scrubbed at her skin with the bar of soap, but she couldn't get rid of the dirty feeling of the man pressing against her. She scrubbed until the hot water and soap made her skin red and shiny. Finally, she felt remotely clean again, and stepped out onto the bathmat._

"Didn't you tell anyone?" Draco asked, wiping away Hermione's tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"You're the first," Hermione sniffed. "I didn't even tell Ginny."

"If I ever find the bastard, I'm going to wring his neck and blast his bits off..." Draco growled. "How could anyone do that to you?"

"I don't know how anyone could do that at all!" Hermione said.

"I promise," Draco whispered, looking into her dark chocolate eyes. "To take care of you, and never hurt you again. I will always be here, no matter what."

**Author's note: This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I'm not happy with this chapter, but I think it needs to be in the story, and will help explain Hermione's changed character quite a bit. I hope you review! Thanks for sticking around for all twelve chapters. I know it's long, but now it's starting to pick up and go somewhere! I think I'm almost done with this story, so maybe about five more chapters...? We'll see...if you read and review there may be more!**


	13. What I've Overcome

**Chapter Thirteen: What I've Overcome**

Draco lay awake for hours after he kissed Hermione goodnight. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He angrily cast a silencing charm around his room. Then he screamed. LOUD.

As if he was a man possessed, he screamed and wept, collapsing in a heap on the floor. As he wept, he realized he loved her, and that whoever had raped his love was going to pay.

But how do you make someone you love like a brother pay for something that was supposed to be your own task?

Draco stood and righted his room. He silently took a handful of Floo powder and, quiet as a mouse, crept down the stairs to the common room. The flames roared, and he called out the name of his newfound enemy's address as he threw the powder into the flames.

xXXx

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaise shot out of bed. Rather, he would have if his body hadn't been hoisted out of bed by his foot.

"Start talking," Draco growled. He let Blaise drop to the floor, with a loud smack and a few choice words.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Blaise rubbed his head where it had hit the floor.

"You remember the initiation, this summer, when you were initiated into the Death Eater's. What was your task?" Draco fought the urge to curse him.

"Aw," Blaise joked, "Is Drakey coming to me for advice? Wanna play with the big boys now do ya?"

"Blaise," Draco closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. "Tell me what you did. Tell me!"

"I just raped a girl," Blaise shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I got the mark. Pretty good trade off, eh?"

"You raped someone Blaise. You raped someone's daughter," Draco hissed. "And you know very well who you raped."

"How..?" Blaise looked shocked. "No one but the circle knows who I raped. Only Death Eater's know her name."

"Blaise…you raped Hermione Granger. You fucking raped her!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Draco," Blaise sneered. "Since when did you care? If, I recall correctly, you wanted her dead in second year."

Draco's heart sank at the stark realization that Blaise was right. Draco studied his friend's face intently, realizing that Blaise was so like him, yet so different. Draco helped his friend off the floor and sat with him on the edge of his bed.

"You remember, when we were 15, and all we wanted to do was to kill people, and become Death Eaters, and grovel at Mouldy Voldy's feet?" Draco said, a half smile making his friend's lips twitch. "And then when we were 16, all we could think about were girls."

"All I could think about was girls," Blaise corrected. "All you could think about was Potter, and how maybe he was right. Especially after they killed Dumbledore."

"Why did you do it Blaise? Why did you go through with it and become a Death Eater?" Draco asked. "Why did you rape her?"

"Draco, whether you like it or not, it's something I am. It's something I do," Blaise shrugged. "Besides, it's not like she's worth anything. It's not like she was the first, or the last for that matter."

"Worth anything?" Draco resisted the urge to curse Blaise into a thousand smithereens.

"She's got dirty blood," he rolled his eyes. "Besides, I could have taken her life. All she lost was her stupid virginity. You should have heard the screaming and blubbering."

Draco closed his eyes again to keep the tears from overflowing. He felt hurt that his best friend was brainwashed by exactly the thing he had overcome. "Blaise, don't ever call her a Mudblood again."

"What's up with you?" Blaise stood and reached for his wand, grabbing thin air. Draco had picked it up and pocketed it while Blaise was hanging by his foot. "Are you cursed or something?"

"Blaise, I love her. You raped the girl I'm in love with!"

"Come on, man. It's just one of those stupid flings. You're forgetting Draco," Blaise looked up, serious this time. "You almost raped her yourself. You turned away. If you were in my position…"

"What, Blaise? I would see how right you are, and how everything you're doing is ok? C'mon, man, even you can't be that stupid."

"Maybe, but you gotta admit, power does strange things to people," Blaise smirked. "I have authority now."

"It's not power that's doing strange things to you, Blaise," Draco said, a sudden realization sent shivers down his spine. "It's fear."

"Just like your father," Blaise muttered as Draco spun. "You're a bloody coward."

Draco stopped in his tracks, turning around, "Better a coward than a criminal," Draco said.

Blaise pulled his blanket up, and rolled over. "Goodnight Draco."

Draco sneered in disgust. "How can you live with yourself?"

"I guess that's the difference between us, Draco," Blaise said sleepily.

**AN: SOOOO tempted to put in a Dane Cook reference, "MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN! YOU don't even KNOW!" after the "Just like your father" line, but didn't think it would be very appropriate. What do you guys think so far? It'll be wrapping up soon, shooting for keeping it at 17 chapters or under! Reviews would be AWESOME! Thoughts and suggestions welcome! **


	14. Power

**Chapter Fourteen: Power**

The next day, Draco avoided Hermione like the plague. He feigned a headache and went to his room after Potions. To kill time until dinner, Draco caught up on homework, wrote a letter to his mother, and tried to write his Muggle Studies essay, but that just ended up giving him a _real_ headache. Draco cursed at the Muggle typewriter he was using. For what seemed like the tenth time, he was starting over because he spelt something wrong. Draco angrily ripped the paper from the typewriter and threw it amongst the others littering his floor.

"No magic," he scoffed. "How the hell are you supposed to even hand it in on time if you can't use magic to correct this thing?"

"Draco?" Hermione muffled voice called through the door. She knocked again, "Draco, are you awake?"

"Just a sec," he called back, vanishing all the papers strewn about on the floor.

"I made you a potion to get rid of your headache," Hermione said.

"Thanks, but I think it's getting better," he lied.

"Draco, please open up," Hermione slid down the door on the other side, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You've been avoiding me all day." She flicked the small spoon in the cup of potion, making the shimmering blue contents whirl and change colour.

"Not avoiding you," Draco groaned. "I just don't want you to…smell me."

Hermione burst into giggles on the other side of the door. "Excuse me?"

"I...uh…haven't showered yet and I've been puking all day so I reek," Draco smacked his forehead, realizing how horrible a liar he was. "I'm making myself gag in here."

"Well, it's probably not helping with your headache," Hermione giggled, playing along.

"It's true!" Draco said, getting into his bed and pulling the covers up around his neck.

"You're a terrible liar, Draco," Hermione sighed. "I'm coming in."

"Don't!" Draco exclaimed.

"Alohomora!" Hermione unlocked his door.

"I'm naked!" Draco made a feeble attempt to make her turn around and hightail it out of there.

"Haha," Hermione said half-heartedly. "Very funny. Now grow a pair and tell me why you've been avoiding me all day. You're not hung-over are you?" Hermione wrinkled her nose.

Draco stared at her blankly. "Maybe."

"This potion will only make it worse then," Hermione put the cup on his bedside table, and sat beside him, smoothing his covers.

"Thanks, Hermione," Draco said sarcastically.

"Something's bothering you," Hermione mused, changing the subject.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Draco mumbled, turning over.

"You're being a bit…moody, Draco," Hermione said hesitantly. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled into his pillow.

Hermione sighed. "Look Draco, you're acting like a girl, and lucky for you, I am one,"- Draco's mouth twitched slightly-"and in girl language, 'I'm fine' usually means something's bothering you. You can tell me anything, Draco. Now, is everything all right?"

"No, everything isn't all right!" Draco said louder than he meant to. Hermione jumped in surprise at his tone.

"Is it something to do with me?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

Draco was silent. He pretended to be particularly interested by a stray thread in his bedspread.

"Draco, if there's something you'd like to tell me about his pole up your arse, you can say it right out to me," she crossed her arms. "If it's something I've done, I'd like to know what it is before I apologize for it. Or, you can continue acting like a child, and I'll just go to bed frustrated and wake up in a foul mood, like you obviously did this morning," Hermione said hotly, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. "Draco?"

A single tear ran down his cheek as he turned over. He ignored it, and looked Hermione square in the eye. "In the wizarding world, when someone does something bad, they go to Azkaban. Depending on the crime, it could be months or years before they get out."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"Hermione, the man who raped you was a close friend of mine," Draco said steadily. "Turning someone in to Azkaban is hard, and the thought of losing him is something I really don't want to think about. He's been my friend though thick and thin. We've known each other literally from the time we were babies."

Hermione, for once, was at a loss for words. She stood dumbfounded as Draco continued.

"My aunt, Bellatrix, was in Azkaban, and look what it's turned her into," Draco made circles around his ear. "She wasn't always a murderer. My friend wasn't always a criminal either, but I'm so afraid that if he goes into Azkaban, he won't come out the same. I know he won't come out the same."

"He's a victim too, I suppose," Hermione said sadly. For the first time, she felt pity for her attacker. "Only, he had a chance I never had."

"And what's that, love?"

"He had the chance to choose between right and wrong," Hermione said. "He could have chosen to not rape me, to turn away from evil and to do something else with his life."

"But how is he a victim?" Draco asked, confused.

"He was a victim of himself," Hermione answered. "He let his need to have power overwhelm his ability to think rationally. He didn't realize that power isn't overpowering others and owning them. Power is the ability to possess greatness and control it."

**Author's Note: Ok, I lied…maybe this will be more than 15 chapters! Read and review! As always, the number of reviews is directly proportional to the speed at which I update! **


	15. Aftermath

**Chapter 15: Aftermath**

Hermione went to sleep that night feeling confused. She still felt a great deal of hatred and fear for her attacker, but she also felt pity. She turned over to face her window, where the snow was piling in the corners. With a sigh, she tried to shut out the memories of her rape. Every now and then they haunted her, even consumed her, to the point where she could still feel his hands pinning her, and the bruises blossoming. Hermione tried to clear her mind but it wasn't working. Suddenly the memories flooded back, but one stood out. She never remembered the man wearing a ring before. Hermione tried to focus on his left hand. It was chunky, and made of silver or white gold. Mind you, half of Hogwarts wore those, they were like family rings. Hermione sighed, and rolled over again. She wanted to forget this so badly, but at the same time, she wanted disparately to remember. Maybe this was the key to who raped her.

xXXx

Hermione woke early the next morning. Silently, she penned a note to Draco before leaving. With a small vial clutched in her hand, she pulled a thin silvery strand from her temple, and carefully placed it in the vial, corking it deftly. She slipped it into her robes, and walked out the portrait door. The sun was streaming through the high stained glass windows, leaving pleasant warm spots on the stone. Hermione nearly stepped on Mrs Norris, who was sunning herself. She felt the urge to kick the cat, but she remembered that if she did, Filch would only be around the next corner. Hermione stopped ten minutes later at the new guardian of the headmaster's office.

"Peppermint pasties," Hermione whispered. The angel bowed before fluttering its wings and perching atop one of the pedestals. Hermione quickly climbed the revolving staircase, and knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in."

"Professor," Hermione suddenly realized it was very early.

"Miss Granger, is something the matter?" Professor McGonagall pulled her tartan robe closer around her.

"Not exactly," Hermione blushed when she realized she'd probably woken the woman. "I was wondering if I could use the Pensieve, it's important."

"Miss Granger, are you sure you're alright? It's only a quarter past six," Professor McGonagall looked at the girl strangely. "You should still be in bed."

"That's just it Professor," Hermione said, pulling out the vial. "I couldn't sleep. This memory has been keeping me up."

"Miss Granger, if there's something you'd like to discuss…"

"Ah…no," Hermione said awkwardly. "The Pensieve? Is it alright if I use it?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall flicked her wand at a cabinet, and the Pensieve floated out.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, pouring the contents of the vial into the Pensieve.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Professor McGonagall went up the stairs, and back to what Hermione assumed to be her bedroom.

Hermione took a shaky breath before leaning into the swirling depths.

She felt helpless as she watched her 18 year old self walk down the path. She cringed when the cloaked figure grabbed her, and she started to look away but she noticed something glinting. Slowly she bent beside her attacker, and studied the object. She remembered it now. When he gripped her hips, something had left a small bruise, but it wasn't from his fingers. She squinted and tried to drown out the sound of her pleas as she tried to get a better view of the glinting object.

The ring came into view again when the man placed his dark hands beside her hips, and her blood ran cold when she realized who the ring belonged to. Entwined in a large gold Z was a snake with emerald eyes, its body forming the ring. Hermione pulled out of the Pensieve, and was met with Professor McGonagall's concerned face.

"Is everything all right, Miss Granger?" She asked. "You were in that memory for quite some time."

"No...I mean, I think so…" Hermione tried to avoid her piercing gaze.

"I'll see you in Transfiguration, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall, although curt, still had a look of worry painted across her face.

Hermione wiped a single tear from her cheek, and tried to put on a smile as she left the Headmistress's office. "I'll see you in Transfiguration, professor."

xXXx

Hermione pointedly sat beside Blaise Zabini in class, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione knew exactly what she was doing. And, of course, being Hermione Granger, there was no stopping her. She was stubborn.

"Today, we will be transfiguring objects into animals," Professor McGonagall tapped her desk and transformed it into a pig and back again.

"Hey Professor, didn't you do that in first year?" Dean asked from the back of the room. "And didn't we learn the spell in second year?"

"Yes, but I assure you, Mr Thomas, that unlike first year students, you should be able to transfigure objects into animals and back again with little difficulty."

"But Professor, didn't we do that in second year?" Ron asked, no doubt recalling his sad attempts.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, however, that was a spell to turn animals into water goblets. I trust you've since improved and that your water goblet does not resemble a rat any longer?"

"Yes professor," Ron mumbled.

"Transformation is the least difficult part of this class. Vanishing, a little more challenging, conjuration more challenging still, and untransformation the most challenging of all. Today I will be testing your skills in all four areas. First, we will review transformation." Professor McGonagall continued. Hermione noticed Blaise trying his hardest to sit as far away as possible from her in his seat. "Please turn to your partner and together try to transfigure a smaller object into a larger object. Remember, focus on the object and clear your mind of any thoughts not related to the object changing,"

Blaise reached for his quill but Hermione stopped him. "Blaise, that ring, it looks rather easy to transform. Could we use that instead?"

"Doesn't come off," Blaise said gruffly.

"Accio ring!" Hermione whispered, catching it deftly. "What do you know? I seem to have gotten it off."

To Blaise's horror, he watched as Hermione transfigured the ring into a Death Eater's mask. Blaise quickly transfigured the object into a pair of lacy knickers before anyone could notice the mask. Going red from embarrassment he cast the spell again and transfigured the knickers into a pair of spectacles.

"Something clouding your mind, Blaise?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Nothing," Blaise growled. He transfigured the spectacles back into his ring just as Professor McGonagall walked by.

"Mr Zabini!" Professor McGonagall praised. "Why, you seem to have mastered that spell quite quickly!"

"With all due respect, Professor," Hermione said, continuing on in a high clear voice, "After all we've been through with the war, even a Death Eater could do it. Isn't that right Blaise?"

Blaise blanched and quickly left the room, leaving his books and ring behind.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall's stare was hawk like. "10 points from Gryffindor! Inter-house rivalry I will tolerate, but I will not tolerate insults. Should I hear you utter anything even remotely insulting during this class, you will have a week's detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione hung her head, her face red from embarrassment. "Professor, Mr Zabini seems to have left his books behind. Would you mind if I went and returned them to him and apologized?"

"Very well," Professor McGonagall sent her out of the room. Hermione gathered the books into her bag, and pocketed the ring. As she left, whispers followed her, and bewildered students stared stupidly at her retreating back.

Hermione found the boy outside the library reading, and slammed his books down on the floor beside him triumphantly.

"You were out of line in class today, Granger."

"Was I?" Hermione said flippantly. "Really? Me? Out of line? After what you've done I doubt anything can really be out of line!"

"Go away, Granger," Blaise gathered his books into his bag. "You don't know what you're messing with."

"Oh, I really think I do!" Hermione blocked his path.

"No, you don't, now move or I'll hex you," Blaise went to pull out his wand.

"Oh, have you learnt wandless magic?" Hermione lazily waved the wand he'd left behind in Transfiguration. "Did dear Voldemort teach you before he died?"

"Come on, that's not fair!" Blaise stared menacingly at her.

"Not fair?" Hermione pointed his wand at his chest. Even with him towering above her she held her ground. "Bit rich coming from you."

"You can't hex me, I haven't got a wand!"

"You raped me and I was wandless!" Hermione hissed. Blaise blinked stupidly.

"What?" Blaise chuckled nervously. "I couldn't have raped you. I was at Draco's all summer."

"You're a terrible liar," Hermione backed him into the wall.

"Honest!"

"If you really were innocent, how'd you know it was this summer?" Hermione held his wand to his throat.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"A certain ring you're wearing," Hermione pressed the ring he'd left behind into his palm. "Don't you dare think this is finished."

"Oh, but it is," Blaise grabbed his wand from her hand roughly and quickly disarmed her. "OBLIVAITE!"

**Author's note: And so the plot thickens…Dun dun dun… CLIFFHANGER! Leave a review. Did you see this one coming? I'll update faster the more reviews I get! **


	16. Gift or Curse?

**Chapter 16: Gift or Curse?**

"Good morning," a healer tucked a pillow behind Hermione's head. "You hungry? I can fetch somethi…"

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, noting that her head was pounding.

"St Mungo's," the healer said cheerily. "Now, drink this and we'll get you on the mend in no time. Gilderoy! Leave Ms. Granger's cards alone!" The healer shooed away a middle aged man who had begun collecting the cards into a pile.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand." Hermione felt scared. "And where is St. Mungo's?"

"I'm sorry dear, but your memory has been erased. You're suffering from Amnesia. Luckily it wasn't a very powerful spell. Usually memory charms cast by wizards under the age of 25 aren't very powerful, and yours was definitely a weak one. This medicine will help you regain some basic memory; who you are, where you are, what day and year it is, things like that. Our advanced Healer will be in shortly to cast some counter spells. Your condition should be completely reversible."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione's brow's knit in confusion. "Spells?"

"Oh dear," the young healer rubbed her temples. "Forgive me; I'm not normally in this wing. Your name is Hermione Jean Granger, and you had your memory erased."

"Right. So why am I here, then? Is this a hospital?" Hermione looked around her. It certainly didn't smell like a hospital, or look like one.

"Yes. You're a witch," the healer said calmly. "That means you can do magic."

"I am not! And I can't! Can I?" Hermione noticed someone at the other end of the room using a stick to water a plant. She shook her head, and quickly took her medicine. She couldn't stand being so helpless.

"You'll slip into your memory quite quickly," the healer said, propping Hermione up on some pillows. "Try not to strain yourself. Do you remember anything about the attack?"

"No," Hermione said, frustrated. "But all this talk is making me angry. Am I normally this angry and flustered?"

"No, but I think you're doing extremely well," the healer wrote a note on her chart. "We should be able to restore your memory in a few hours. You might not remember absolutely everything, but the vast majority should be recovered."

"How long have I been here?" Hermione noticed the middle aged man was back. He looked vaguely familiar, and he was nicking the cards.

"Only a few hours. Oi! Gilderoy! Come back here! Nurse Mavers, would you please fetch Mr. Lockhart and send him back to his room? And be sure he doesn't send those people their cards back with his autograph. You'll have to excuse Gilderoy. He's rather like a child."

"He looks familiar," Hermione craned her neck to see the portly nurse chase a grinning Gilderoy out of the room.

"His memory was erased when a spell backfired on him. He used to teach at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, that doesn't mean anything to me," Hermione said flatly.

"The school you attend," the healer answered. "Your memory should kick in soon. It'll start with basic information, and then eventually work around the most prominent memories to the least. I'll bring someone in to restore your memory fully."

"Isn't that what this does?" Hermione downed the last of the sweet tasting liquid.

"Oh no, this potion simply helps us identify you and get basic information. Unfortunately, it's not powerful enough to keep your memory intact for longer than a few days. We need a permanent spell for that. You're very fortunate Ms Granger. Your memory may take a while to restore and bits and pieces may be permanently erased, but you will get your memory back."

"What about my family? I do have a family, don't I? I feel like I have one."

"They'll be along in a while," the healer answered. "I'll go fetch the advanced Healer."

"Thank you. I think I vaguely remember this place. I think I've been here before."

"See? You're memory is coming back already! Won't be too long now!"

Hermione slipped into a deep sleep before long. The potion made her sleepy.

Suddenly, she was shaken awake from her bizarre dreams by a middle aged medi-witch.

"Ms Granger! How are you doing?" The witch asked.

"Fine," Hermione said sleepily.

The witch started muttering spells with her wand as Hermione looked around, confused.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't see how prodding me with a stick is going to help," she said. "Sorry, that was rude, am I normally rude?"

"Side effect of the potion, my dear," the witch smiled. "Remember anything yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Sometimes it takes a while," the witch went back to muttering incantations. Hermione stared at the floating baubles on the ceiling, wondering how they got there.

"When will I be able to go back to Hogwarts?" she asked suddenly.

"Ah! That seems to have done it!" The witch said proudly. "A rare but rather simple charm."

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"The spell," the medi-witch said slowly.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, the one Blaise Zabini cast," Hermione shook her head. "He cast Obliviate though."

"Ah," the witch said. "That's a tricky one. Often times if a wizard doesn't truly mean it, or does not yet know what it means, something else happens instead. It's one we see more commonly with younger witches and wizards, particularly siblings. The Dory curse, as it was named."

"After the fish in Finding Nemo!" Hermione laughed.

"Ah, you're a Muggle born too," the witch grinned. "Yes, a Dory curse wears off within a few days, but is dangerous all the same. Completely curable though."

Hermione sighed with relief.

"I reckon you'll be alright to Apparate back to Hogwarts now," the witch said. "Let me call someone down to help you along. We like to send patients home with a side along apparition, make sure they end up in the right place."

Hermione gathered her wand and belongings from the table beside her bed.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ready to go, Miss Granger?" The Headmistress smiled as the healer discharged Hermione and lifted the spell that prevented her from leaving.

"As I'll ever be, Professor."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly as she felt like she was being squeezed through a small tube.

"You left a memory in the Pensieve," Professor McGonagall said as they walked up to the school in the moonlight. "Would you like me to collect it for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, confused. "I guess it must not be important then."

"Would you like me to view it, or have one of your friends view it? Perhaps it's something that you'll want to remember, or forget. Surely they'd be able to tell you."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said. Professor McGonagall rapped on the large front doors.

"I'll keep it safe for you until then," McGonagall said curtly.

Hermione made her way up the marble staircase and back to the Head's dormitory. Portraits whispered at her to put her wand out as she passed them. Finally she came to her dormitory.

The portrait swung open, and she smiled.

"You're back!" Draco stood in the portrait hole, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Gods I missed you Hermione."

"I've had a peculiar day, Draco," Hermione sighed. "Do you know what a Dory curse is?"

"Yeah, Blaise hit me with one once, accidentally. It's when an Obliviate doesn't work."

"That would make sense," Hermione laughed. "I can't imagine why he'd want to Obliviate me though. Oh, by the way, I was using the Pensieve this morning. It's in McGonagall's study. Would you mind viewing my memory?"

"Why?" Draco asked, confused.

"I can't remember what it was, and McGonagall wanted someone else to view it to see if it's something worth remembering. The memory wasn't restored because it wasn't there to restore. Not even a trace."

"Sure, anything for you," Draco kissed her temple. "I could go now if you like, it's still 15 minutes until curfew."

"Thanks," Hermione kissed Draco lightly. "See you soon."

Draco left through the portrait hole, and as soon as he did, Hermione ran for the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and clutched her stomach. It felt as if she was being cut from the inside by a thousand burning knives. It was that time of the month again.

"Damn," she mouthed as she pulled her panties off. Another pair, ruined. She wished she didn't have such irregular periods. She fumbled around the dark cupboard under her sink, her fingertips closing over her box of tampons. She braced herself for the slight pain that came with putting tampons in, but there was none.

"What the hell?" Her breath came in short, angry gasps. Was that her memory? Had she and Malfoy…?

Hermione felt with her fingertips, and things felt different than the last time she recalled having her period. Instead of the usual resistance, there was nothing. Had she perhaps torn something last time?

Hermione jumped when she heard the portrait door slam. She quickly washed the blood off her fingertips and cleaned herself up, reaching instead for her box of pads. She put on a fresh pair of panties (she kept a few in the cupboard for times like these) and opened the bathroom door. Draco was pacing the common room frantically.

Hermione took the stairs two at a time. Should she ask Draco about it?

"Well, what was the memory?" She asked, her voice high.

"It's something you want to forget, that I want to forget," Draco said. Hermione clenched her teeth and smacked him across the face.


	17. Truth Hurts

**Truth Hurts**

"What the hell, Hermione!" Draco said, cradling his cheek. His lip was split open and bleeding.

"How dare you, Malfoy!" Hermione spat. She never called him Malfoy, unless she was mad, and mad she was.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Draco tenderly licked his lip. He quickly cast a healing charm, and the skin knit before Hermione's eyes.

"You know EXACTLY what's going on," Hermione sneered. Her wand was out, and she was pointing it at him. "Now that you've seen that memory you have the fucking balls to come back here and tell me 'it's something you want to forget'? You piece of shit! Was it really that horrible? Was taking my virginity really that FUCKING horrible for you Malfoy?"

"Whoa, love, that's not what that memory was!" Draco chuckled, suddenly realizing why his girlfriend had gone bonkers. "Your memory is about something really painful…"

"Oh, so it was horrible for me, but not for you?" Hermione cut him off and scoffed in disgust. "From what I've heard, losing your virginity doesn't exactly happen like it does in the movies! How dare you come back here and tell me it's something to be forgotten." Red sparks flew out her wand as she stormed past him and up the common room stairs to her bedroom. Draco looked exactly how he felt: dumbfounded. Her door slammed open with a bang, and her head appeared around the corner of the stairs. "In case your thick pureblood skull hasn't processed it, this means we're done. I never want to see your fucking ferret face again!" She slammed her door shut again, the sound reverberating through the common room.

Draco looked at the place Hermione's head had been in disbelief. Had that really just happened? Had she really just broken up with him? Draco's blood boiled as he paced the common room. She didn't know what she was talking about; this was all out of anger and confusion about that damn memory. He pondered going upstairs and setting the record straight, but he didn't know how to do it. On the one hand, if he told her the truth, maybe it would make things better. On the other hand, if he lied, she'd eventually find out, and who knew how that would go. She'd probably curse his bits off. "Fuck it," he muttered, taking the stairs two at a time.

Surprisingly, Hermione's door wasn't locked. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, tears running down her face. Draco strode in as if he owned the place.

"Get out, Malfoy," Hermione spat. "I don't want to see your ferret face ever again."

Draco sat beside her on the bed, and pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell?" Hermione screeched. Draco caught her hand just as she swung it towards him. "Let go of me! Don't touch me!" She screeched loudly.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I don't know what the hell has gotten into you," Draco took a deep breath. "Is there something you want to tell me? We're not on the same page right now, and I want to change that."

"We're not even in the same book!" Hermione sneered. "Tell me what that memory was, and I'll decide whether or not I want to tell you," she said defiantly. She crossed her arms and stared at Draco.

"You don't want to know what it was. It was something bad, and I think it could hurt you," Draco said slowly. "It's something that you will probably want to forget."

"Tell me," Hermione said, not breaking eye contact. "I know where you sleep, and I'm the smartest witch in this year, so I could probably do something nasty to you. How would you like to have purple fur on your…"

"Hermione, an hour ago you were all for the 'don't tell me unless it's something I want to remember' and now you're a fucking nutcase," Draco's mouth twitched into a smile. "No offense."

Hermione sighed, and she replied in a quivering voice, "Not that it's any of your business, but I got my period."

Draco's mouth dropped. "Seriously? 'Mione, that's not the end of the world. Although it does explain your mood swings."

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. "It's not the first time, Draco," a single tear rolled down her cheek. "But I noticed that I'm…different down there. Anyway, why are you so fucking concerned?"

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey," Draco ignored her last comment. "I'm honestly not the person to go to about stuff like this."

"I meant that something's not right," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know how a girl's first time is supposed to hurt?"

"Yeee….no," Draco said. "Virgin, remember? And sexual retard, as you recall."

"Well, there's this flap of tissue called the hymen," Hermione started, beginning to sound like her usual 'swallowed the textbook' self again. "Basically it tears when a girl has sex for the first time. I used to have one, it's not there anymore. Draco, be honest with me, did we have sex?"

"Hermione, we did not have sex," Draco said seriously. "We decided to wait a while, see how things go."

"Does my memory have something to do with… my situation?" Hermione said slowly.

"Yes," Draco answered, closing his eyes. "It would definitely explain a few things."

"Draco, I'm so sorry about the way things are, but I'm just so confused," Hermione put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to know if I'm a virgin or not, and if I'm not, I want to know why. Oh Gods, was it with Ron, while we were in the forest? Please tell me Ron and I didn't…"

"Hermione, you didn't have sex with Ron. You're a virgin," Draco said. He figured it was pretty true, seeing as she didn't chose to have sex, if you could call it that. Being raped wasn't exactly sex. It was something that was supposed to be shared, not forced.

"Then why am I different?" Hermione stared at him through teary eyes. "I have this horrible feeling that I know, deep down."

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Draco asked apprehensively. "I mean, this memory changed who you were. How do you feel about not knowing?"

"I feel horrible!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "I feel so out of it that I can't even think about anything else! I'm going mental just thinking about it! I know it's something I want to forget, but not knowing is worse than knowing. At least if I knew what that memory was, I could make sense of all this. Nothing makes sense right now. It's like everyone knows but me."

"Hermione, that memory is something only you, me, and one other person know about. I took it out of the Pensieve, it's right here," Draco pulled the small vial from his shirt pocket. "It's something I know you want to keep private."

"Thank you," Hermione sighed, not moving from her place on Draco's lap. She felt safe.

"You've been through a lot today, love," Draco said, rocking her gently. "Why don't you just go to sleep and we'll deal with this in the morning?"

Hermione reluctantly pulled herself from Draco's arms and slipped under the covers, still wearing her school uniform. "Stay with me?"

"Okay," Draco stayed seated at the foot of her bed.

"Thank you," Hermione yawned. "I take back what I said earlier. I was mental."

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get this all sorted out tomorrow. You'll be back to your know-it-all self before you know it."

Hermione gave him a sleepy evil eye, but failed miserably. She giggled. "You're funny."

"I love you Hermione," Draco kissed her head.

"I'll feel better tomorrow, once you tell me about that memory," Hermione yawned again.

Draco's heart sank. He knew what Hermione could do; she'd gone after the Horcruxes last year, and stuck with Harry through it all, but memories weren't like Horcruxes. They couldn't be destroyed quite so easily, not without noticeable damage to other memories. What if she had her memory modified after she saw the memory? Would they forever be going in circles, restoring then removing that memory? The real question remained, however. Was she strong enough for this?

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm kind of at a block after this, as I'm not 100% sure how I want Draco to proceed. If you have any ideas or suggestions, PLEASE PM me or leave it in my reviews. If I use your idea I will credit you at the beginning or end! Thanks so much for sticking with me this far! You guys are amazing and I'm really lucky to have such devoted readers. Cheers, Preciousgurl**


End file.
